The performance of media hardware such as graphic processing units on computing devices such as personal computers continues to improve. Media hardware used to have a difficult time smoothly decoding and playing a digital video disc (DVD) movie. Current media hardware can easily decode and play a DVD movie. However, today's computing devices enable a user to run many media applications at the same time. For example, a user may run a video teleconferencing application at the same time as playing a DVD movie. Some media applications require special performance characteristics to provide a good user experience. For example, video teleconferencing requires a low delay time to provide a good user experience. However, the video teleconferencing application may have difficulty providing a low delay time for the user if other media applications are using the media hardware.
Therefore there is a need in the art for an apparatus, computer readable medium, and method of allocating media resources.